Beginning to End : A Glimpse of You and Me
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: A series of random drabbles and one-shots primarily featuring my favorite ship. Do you really have to ask? Ratings may vary based on subject matter. Requests welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_I feel the need to begin a new Bones/Uhura love fest. This will be a series of drabbles and one shots. It will all depend on the mood that hits me. I may regret these next words – I will honor requests. If there's a certain scene or encounter you would like to see then I will attempt to deliver. Drop me a PM or leave it in a review. I will see what the Ki can do. Ha…didn't know I could rhyme, did you? I'm still working on my other project don't worry. I just need a little dose of my favorite ship. So sit back and enjoy._

* * *

_**Disclaimer – Only the DVDs, a few books, the model Enterprise, and the bridge set personally belong to me. I shall go cry now.**_

* * *

**Kamikaze**

"Defense!" The anger in her sing song voice surprised him.

McCoy didn't know her. Well not personally. He had seen her in passing. Avoiding his roommate's failed attempts at seduction and pouring over PADDs in random locations around the Academy. The Cypress Tree where her left boot got stuck between branches. Even the Shipyard where she perfected her range of Klingon curses over Cardassian Sunrises and Bud Light Classics. The two had exchanged simple nods and casual _hellos, goodbyes, and excuse me. _There were things about her that McCoy could not deny. Her eyes were warm and inviting. She had a smile that made him forget about the fatal venom dripping from a woman's lips when a kiss was delivered. Denying the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth when she came into view was simply not a possibility.

"Contest the shot. Don't just let him walk to the basket. A tribble plays better defense than these guys." The girl's thin frame dropped to the bleachers. Grunts and indecipherable complaints followed.

McCoy was staring at her legs with an averted gaze. Girl - his daughter was a girl. This was a woman. The cadet had legs that went on for a country mile and made him long for lazy summer days in the Georgia sun. She was younger than the doctor by a few years and lacking the edge of cynicism that comes after a broken heart and betrayal.

Her bag was in hand and she stood with dramatic effect, "They should build a whole team with biologically enhanced players injected with DNA from the J's – Julius, Johnson, and Jordan."

She knew basketball - great players – necessary defense – when to talk trash. Beauty – brains – legs – sports – could there be hope for the female population?

"See ya McCoy." The words were accompanied by a small wave that jerked him from his pleasant daydreams.

"See ya Uhura." The gruff tone hid the fact that his stomach had decided to do its best impression of a WWII kamikaze pilot with just the mention of her name.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay I'm going to try really hard to do this daily. However, if I have nothing, then I won't force it. _

_Thanks to those who reviewed the first drabble. It feels good to be missed. _

_**Tremors**_

Nyota Uhura wasn't scared of much. She was the youngest of five children. She had three older brothers, all who stood at least a foot and half taller, and a sister that was only fifteen months older but meaner than the three boys put together. She grew up body slamming, well attempting to body slam the Uhura boys and failing miserably at tug – of – war challenges against her sister where Nyota's favorite bunny rabbit took the place of a rope. Imani Uhura was a deadly enemy who spared none of her wrath. So when a group of girls decided that they didn't like Nyota in high school, she did what she knew best, double suplex followed by a yank of the hair, will get you the upper hand in a fight every single time. Being the baby of the family had its advantages.

Yet after she arrived in the Bay, Nyota found the one thing that succeeded in paralyzing her with fear.

Earthquakes.

The first one hit shortly after her first month at Starfleet. With all the technological advancements, tectonic plates still reigned supreme in California and they loved two things; friction and making Nyota Uhura scream like a Crystal Lake camper with Jason hot on her trail. The tremor struck in the middle of the night while she enjoyed an extremely erotic dream that involved a certain dairy product in an aerosol can, and one delicious subject from her roommate's _Men of Starfleet_ calendar. It was an underground best seller among the female and a few male cadets; Gaila's creation was also responsible for the round of drinks they had downed earlier in the evening.

Mr. July, who shall remain anonymous, strategically charted a path that led from the young cadet's ankle to her inner thigh, with his very wide and deftly skilled tongue. The first vibration she disregarded as total sexual gratification, while the second quiver of the Earth she linked to a mind boggling subconscious induced orgasm, but when the third tremble of the ground rocked the dorm, Nyota bolted from her bed and hid on the shower floor.

"Get out of there, you silly." Gaila said as she grabbed Nyota's arm and pulled her from the shower. They cuddled in Gaila's bed for the rest of the night and the following weeks until the Orion banished her new friend and told her to, "Grow up and get over it."

And she did get over it until that dreadful day in the library. Nyota passed the first rumble off on the workers on the second floor in the process of rearranging furniture. When the first volume of Bajoran history shot to the floor and the second crashed into the right side of her head, Nyota did what an self respecting cry baby would do; she dove for sanctuary under one of the adjacent study tables . When the full brunt of the quake hit, she was cowered under the maple table, in a fetal position, and arms locked over her head as tears rolled down her face.

Nyota heard a warm voice and thought God had arrived to carry her home for eternity. Then a pair of sympathetic eyes appeared. She recognized their owner immediately. Nyota expected the man to be a wise ass and remark about how it was idiotic to be afraid of the Earth shifting and moving like it had for thousands of years. That she should stop being a petulant child. She was sure it was his favorite insult. She'd heard him use it on his roommate Jim Kirk no less than one hundred times. He didn't do any of those things. He knelt in front of her, sliding his bag of his shoulder as he dug around for a silver flask with McCoy engraved in fancy Old English script. He removed the top and handed it to her.

Nyota watched as McCoy eased under the table in a seated position and her fear subsided.

"Did you know one day, California is going to drift into the ocean and become its own island after the 'big one'." He'd made his statement complete with air quotes and she found that her only response was a weak laugh that was diluted by the burn of Jack Daniels in her chest.

"Thank you." She shielded her eyes with her long lashes to stop from staring at the way his lips twisted into the perfect half smile – half frown.

"My pleasure darling."

Maybe she would skip back a month or two tonight. The month of May could be just as delightful as July.


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy Birthday Mr. Pressley, laugh all you want 'I Can't Help Falling In Love with You' is one of my favorite songs. Ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a lot of favorite songs ever._

_**Graceland**_

McCoy didn't sing.

That was a lie. He didn't sing in public. On occasion the doctor hummed a tune in the shower. Jim had busted in one morning on an impromptu version of _Houndog. _"Do you know how many panties you could strip with that voice?" It was hopeless the man was cursed to be driven by his constant blood engorged penis.

He enjoyed music, every time he went home to visit his parents; his mama demanded that he sit on the front steps and sing. He would pretend to be irritated but he always warmed his voice up from the transport station to the McCoy family land. Nothing could compare to the happiness in his mama's eyes as she watched him sing. McCoy always chose her favorite tune from a Mississippi boy who lived centuries and centuries ago.

_Love me tender…_

_Love me sweet…_

_Never let me go…_

McCoy would gently strum the strings of the guitar and watch as his parents danced cheek to cheek in his family's front yard. He had the illusion of that type love. Like all magic tricks, the imagery faded and Jocelyn left taking his earthly possessions and a piece of his heart.

So he didn't know why he walked to the stage when she waved at him furiously. Her hands were flailing while her eyes widened. She shoved the microphone in his face and he shook his head.

Nyota batted her lashes, "I'll sing with you."

His head bobbed up and down. Jim was there again with an old Gibson in hand. The small bar's audience sat in stunned silence as McCoy tuned the guitar, swallowed a few gulps of water, and began to play.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay _

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

No one else in the room mattered. He was singing to her. She joined him in perfect harmony.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

The mini crowd erupted into applause as the two cadets stared at one another in silence. Nyota's eyes were wet but her face held an angelic smile that made him play another set dedicated just to her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry forgot to post this yesterday. Please forgive me. Thanks to all who are reading, reviewing, and adding to your favorites. I'm glad you're enjoying this little series. Remember, make a request and I'll try my best to fulfill it. _

* * *

**_Aphrodisiac_**

If McCoy were honest he would have admit that his infatuation with Uhura began on his very first transport ride to the Academy.

The banter between the female Cadet and his future roommate proved to be entertaining. Hell it was downright enthralling. He threw his emergency barf bag to the side and relished in every single insult the beautiful woman leveled at the man sitting next to him. Yes she was definitely a Xenolinguistics major. She made the sexual acts of deviant individuals with animals sound like a long lost romantic language. The words rolled off her tongue like honey. Naturally sweet and possessing the ability to dissipate bitterness with one drop. The love – hate relationship continued between Jim and Uhura; generally over drinks at the Shipyard or between classes on the Academy grounds. It was a dose of a daily vitamin that both needed to remain healthy.

Many called it foreplay and at first he felt a ping of jealousy.

"Get a room!" The words would often be repeated by onlookers as they poked and prodded at the others self esteem.

To McCoy, it seemed like every female who was a member of a humanoid species wanted to know James Tiberius Kirk, in the biblical sense. Why should Uhura be any different? Thankfully she was. Maybe it was because her roommate was beyond infatuated with infant masquerading as an adult.

"Go massage a pig." Uhura's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she settled against the high back of the stool.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but your words just give me a hard on." Jim replied before swallowing a quick gulp of his beer.

"Lala how can you possibly stand this _arschwichser_?"

McCoy lost an entire glass of Beam over that insult and the knowing look that registered on Gaila's face.

"Don't answer that question." Uhura commanded finger pointed in the direction of her roommate and Jim.

Mysteriously the two disappeared a few minutes later and an easy peace filled the air.

McCoy leaned in taking in the bouquet surrounding her. The aroma alone was an aphrodisiac, hints of sandalwood – jasmine – yellow roses like the ones his mother grew. His nerves subsided and he spoke, "Finally got you to myself."

Her face betrayed nothing but those eyes. The beautiful almond shaped pools of warm chocolate told the tale before her lips parted, "Next time just ask."

* * *

_***arschwichser – butt f'er**_


	5. Chapter 5

_This one is for Lady Bronte – I think your prompt somewhat went in another direction, however there is an injury and fluff_

* * *

_**Show and Tell**_

A small fire broke out in the communications lab on the Wednesday before fall break. Costly damages and severe injuries were avoided due to the swift and strategic action of the on duty facilitator. Language geeks flooded the campus infirmary. They provided a wealth of on the job experience for the medical cadets on staff. Since McCoy was the only plebe with practical real world experience he was often left to oversee and mentor his fellow students. Today did not differ from standard operating procedures. He was going through the differences and common treatments for the varying stages of burns when he saw the slope of those intoxicating eyes. McCoy pushed through the crowd of patients and almost physicians. He dismissed the attending cadet took Nyota's hand in his. The heat from the contact of the sparks with her skin could still be felt. He forewent the initial observation with the medical tricorder. McCoy opted instead for a personal study of every detail of the skin on the backside and palm of her hand.

The way the mocha lines danced over her pink palms. Forming intricate pathways and weaving tales about the life she had and would experience. He allowed his finger to skim the path of her love line. McCoy wondered who held Nyota's heart and if there was a chance for him. He banished the thought. Fairytales were for his daughter. The average joe never got the girl, no matter how many classic Ryan Reynolds romantic comedies he watched.

"I think you'll be fine. It's only a superficial burn." McCoy reached for a tube of aloe and massaged it gently into her skin; careful not to cause any irritation to the injured dermis. "I can use the dermal regenerator if you're worried about scarring."

Nyota made an aggravated noise that sounded like a cross between a cry and a curse.

Nyota proceeded to flip her hand over inviting McCoy to further peruse the body that would surely be the main attraction in his dreams tonight. "Do you see that mark, the dark one right on top of the bump of that vein?" Her index finger on the uninjured hand directed his attention to a small crescent shaped scar.

McCoy nodded and waited for Nyota to continue.

"I cut my hand on an arrow."

It was impossible to choke back the responding laughter. "What are you a cowgirl or an indian?"

Nyota kicked him playfully and McCoy took a step back. She pulled her skirt up a little to reveal a large spot on her thigh. "Cocoa when I was five. I pulled the cup off the counter. If you look closely…" McCoy's eyes followed the same index finger down the shimmery skin, "You can still see the line that it burned into my skin as it dripped down my leg."

A sudden insatiable craving for chocolate and whip cream filled the doctor's mouth. He countered the only way he knew how that wouldn't involve an impromptu kiss and the potential for a sexual harassment suit in a room full of immature idiots as witnesses. McCoy pushed up the sleep of his white coat to reveal a raised patch of skin in a deeper shade of pink.

"My grandfather's slide razor – I thought my arms were too hairy." He feigned hurt as Nyota struggled to cover her mouth and force the loud hiccups accompanying her laugh back down her throat. "I know who to come to for sympathy." His blue green eyes sparkled with delight.

The two continued their session of show me yours and I'll show you mine for the next fifteen minutes. Neither noticed the intense and inappropriate glare of the communications lab facilitator as he stood in the corner of the infirmary, hands firmly clasped behind his back and brows furrowed in annoyance.


	6. Chapter 6

_This one is for val313..._

_And maybe our girl is a little OOC in this one...or maybe I'm inserting something I would do...whatever the case may be...it's fun...it's entertainment...enjoy_

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed - alerted - added to favorites - a big sloppy wet kiss on the cheek to you

_**

* * *

**_

_**Saddle Up**_

_**October 2256**_

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy!" Gaila's words were met with sincere enthusiasm from most of the bars male patrons.

Nyota grabbed her hands before her shirt could be raised and her lovely lady lumps exposed. "Gaila please." The Orion was still on volume 'B' of the greatest 21st century musical hits. She quoted the Black Eyed Peas and Beyonce on a regular basis.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy. A common Terran phrase that saw a resurgence in popularity in 2004 with the release of Big & Rich's song of the same name." A devious grin lit Gaila's face once she'd completed her recitation.

Add Big & Rich to that list.

She could have screamed but instead she chose to ignore her friend for the moment. Fall break had arrived quickly and instead of returning home for a visit, Nyota stuck around campus with Gaila. The hyper Orion had chosen tonight's venue, _Peelers,_ a country and western themed bar. "La do you know what a peeler is?"

Gaila's red curls bounced as she shook her head.

"A horse breaker…" Nyota delivered flatly but allowed a sliver of irritation to accentuate her voice.

"That's why the song fits. I wonder if they have a DJ?"

"Gaila." Nyota hissed but the woman disappeared in the crowd.

Tension crept into her temples as she struggled to catch a glimpse of her friend. There were hoots and hollers which provided enough evidence that somewhere Gaila was being Gaila and tonight would more than likely end in a fight. Or Nyota sleeping in the library instead of her warm and cozy bed because her roommate chose today just like any other day to save a horse.

The crowd parted like the Red Sea as the drumbeat pounded. Nyota found her roommate, perched on an old fashioned mechanical bull. Her head was rolling, curls hiding her face, and the motions she created with her body.

_Did she have a phaser? _

_A knife? _

Anything – it was going to be hell getting back to campus thanks to this impromptu performance and her roommate pheromones.

Nyota could see where this was headed. The men were chanting and Gaila's grip loosening. She rushed towards the contraption just as her friend's body was thrown. Out of nowhere Jim appeared, carefully scooping Gaila into his arms. She was dizzy and giddy.

"Try it Ny. It's sooooooooooooooooooooooo fun." Nyota could still hear the rhythm in Gaila's voice.

The crowd was repeating her name, "Ny…Ny…Ny…Ny"

Hands nudged her in the direction of the leathered and weathered machine.

"I'll spot you."

She recognized the drawl and turned to stare in those gorgeous blue – green eyes. McCoy was wearing his favorite smirk as he easily lifted her on the bull. The music changed. It was an enchanting and sensual beat that she was surprised to hear in the club. The distinct sounds of a Fender Rhodes organ could be heard over deep and melodic voices.

_Give it to me right…_

_Or don't give it to me at all…_

She centered and allowed her movements to mirror the notes of the song.

Her lips gripped the sides of the bull – one hand on the reigns – another behind her for balance.

Nyota locked eyes with McCoy. She didn't recognize the gleam in his eyes but goose bumps broke out on her skin immediately. She rolled her head with the first dip of the bull. He was still watching when she shook the hair from her eyes. Two songs passed and she was still on.

Fast or slow.

Twisting or turning.

She could not be moved.

"Strong legs." Nyota mouthed to McCoy once he helped her off the bull. He gave her an amused look as they ambled through the crowd. Comments could be heard about where she could wrap her legs next. He appeared to be disgusted with the talk and shot more than one man an evil look after they whistled or attempted to touch her.

The two finally took solitude in the empty stools beside Jim and Gaila. They accepted the round of drinks offered by the bartender whose eyes lingered longer than necessary on Nyota. McCoy cleared his throat and the man turned his attention towards a group of women at the other end of the bar. Nyota laughed at the possessive turn their 'friendship' had taken. She decided to test her powers of suggestion.

"Don't be jealous McCoy. There's only one horse I'm interested in breaking."

Maybe it was the drink talking or the heat rising in the club. Nyota vacated her seat and weaved her way through the crowed, and motioned for the man to join her.

He happily obeyed.


	7. Chapter 7

_This particular drabble started as a result of one of playlist. I think here is a natural progression from discomfort to easy conversation in this one. Yes Jill's song was included on that mix. Enjoy._

_**Easy Conversation**_

_**October 2256**_

"Sorry." Nyota's voice was only a whisper.

"What are you apologizing for?" The word sounded more like the number instead of the preposition.

It was three o'clock in the morning. They were sharing a plate of thinly sliced potatoes that were _scattered, covered, _and _smothered._ Their forks clinked when they both dove into the pile again.

"The dance – the comment about your horse…" Nyota dropped her eyes, avoiding his gaze. When she lifted them again, that lust filled simper was present on his face and she cursed her self for apologizing instead of taking a page from Gaila's book specifically the chapter that involved multiple orgasms and molestation.

"No need to apologize." He filled his mouth with another fork full of hash browns and there was a deep seated need for Nyota to lick the grease lingering on his lips. She shut her eyes, pushing the thought from her mind. This was Leonard McCoy. He was her friend. Study buddy and partner in terrorizing Jim Kirk.

Now there were alone without outside distractions. Nyota had questions. McCoy intrigued her. The way his eyes danced when he was on the verge of doing something mischievous. How the right side of his mouth turned up just a fraction of an inch before he started to laugh.

She liked that she could talk to him.

"I like spending time with you."

Did she suddenly have diarrhea of the mouth? His fork fell to the plate with a loud thud.

"This feels nice - just the two of us – no medical emergencies – damsel in distress Gaila – drunken Jim. I really like when you…"

Nyota stopped before she said too much.

"I actually enjoyed the medical emergency. It was an excuse to touch you." McCoy's hand stretched across the table and he entwined his fingers with hers.

Nyota's heart settled in her throat. His touch was soft. She worried about the sweat that lined her palms.

"My hands are sweating too." It was as if he read her mind.

Nyota watched the slight movement as he lips curved into that smile. She burned the image to her memory for future reflection.

They both opened their mouths to speak.

"You first." Nyota responded tightening her grip on McCoy's hand.

"How about a real date?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bounce**_

It had been years since McCoy had laughed that hard and loud. How in the world had Nyota gotten him to lace up a pair of skates and hit the wood floors of a skating rink? The place had strobe lights and played music that should have been banned in the original century it was released. Right now his face burned from stretching his muscles into a massive grin that absolutely refused to leave. He doubled over in tears which lead to his untimely display of non grace. Both of his feet left floor and McCoy fell to his backside – legs extended into the air. That was a sight and prompt for a thousand on campus rumors if not more.

"That's gonna hurt in the mornin' doll face." He rolled to his side, unable to stand due to the continued movement of his feet thanks to those blessed skates.

Nyota extended a hand in assistance only to be pulled to his resting place. They became a babbling brook of cackles and snorts. McCoy felt like an idiot and he couldn't imagine being anything but if it meant she would stay this close. Eyes widened and fellow skaters whispered. She didn't move. In fact she inched closer to him.

Nyota's head settled on his chest. His heart pounded and he had to remember to inhale – exhale. Nyota seemed to be doing the same. McCoy watched as his shoulders rose and fell with each breath. It was almost like she was building up courage to say something that had remained on the tip of her tongue for most of the evening. She raised her head enough to meet his eyes and delivered the most disarming smile he'd ever received. The world was shut out and fear set in. Before another moment could be wasted on second thoughts he did what felt right.

McCoy leaned down brushing his lips gingerly against hers. It was an awkward kiss. For all the gentleness he attempted, the act ended in brutality. Their foreheads clashed and he nearly bit her bottom lip. Not the way he had in so many of those dreams when he would playfully tug at her full mouth while he moaned her name. No this was like the first time he tried to tongue kissed Mary Sue Cleveland and swapped more than spit with the girl - they exchanged retainers.

Silently he cursed and attempted to remain the appearance of the cool southern gentleman he generally portrayed himself to be. Well when his roommate didn't create trouble and as long as no one questioned his abilities as a medical professional.

McCoy finally found his feet. Quickly he pulled Nyota from where she sat quiet and somewhat somber. They took another turn around the floor before they shed their skates and headed for home. Nyota had been uncharacteristically quiet since his ill fated attempt at a kiss. Then as if she could sense the doubts that threatened to surface, he felt her small hand encircle his. McCoy gripped the delicate skin and entwined his fingers with Nyota's. She offered a simple squeeze in return.

The five minute walk back to campus took nearly an hour. They stopped in spots that they both favored. They shared stories and exchanged shy glances.

"McCoy, don't just roll with the punches, bounce back." Those were the first words Nyota offered when they reached her dorm.

He took the words to heart and allowed his body to be pulled into her orbit. His knuckles brushed her cheek. Her lashes lowered and the simple motion made his stomach flutter. McCoy snaked his arm around her waist and bent his head lower. This time he carefully rested his forehead against hers. Their noses aligned. Her lips swept his as they turned into a nervous grin.

There were no errors during this kiss.

Only perfect precision at the hands of one Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy…


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm still around…_

_Sorry for the delay my darlings…_

_**Avoidance**_

Nyota had purposely and successfully avoided McCoy for twenty – seven days. She'd changed her route around campus to dodge their usual meeting spots. Taken to eating her lunch in the communications lab huddled in a corner hidden from sight. His scent had lingered in the air, each day he came in search of her. She was ashamed but it was the only way she knew to deal. Responses to his messages were straight and to the point; occasionally she ended the text replies with smiley faces or x's and o's.

However it's damn near impossible to escape a drunken man standing over your bed at three o'clock in the morning.

_Thanks Gaila!!!!!!_

Because only a best friend would make you face your demons.

The glimmer of the campus lights pouring through the window reflected off the flask in his left hand enough to showcase the tears emerging from the corners of his eyes. One teardrop fell and landed on her hand. The knife dug deeper into the center of Nyota's chest. McCoy was in pain because of her inability to deal with the feelings blossoming between them.

"So I can't kiss or skate or dance…just say it…don't ignore me for a month." He swayed with his prepared speech.

Nyota opened her mouth to speak. To tell him she wasn't ignoring him but only sorting through the range of thoughts and emotions. That was inconsequential in this moment. She had rationalized taking this time apart for the sole purpose of not hurting McCoy. She knew his story. He wore his heart on his sleeve in spite of the wear and tear that came from love. She didn't want to do that.

He stood flat footed as his fist pounded his chest, "You can never call me a coward. I took a chance…"

Nyota raised up on her knees causing him cease his latest argument. He took a chance and all she did was run in an attempt to outpace what was building between them. Leonard McCoy was an earthquake, one that could not be measured by a Richter scale.

"Thank you." She whispered placing a hand on his chest while the other wrestled the flask from his grip.

His eyes softened.

His lip turned into that famous smirk.

And Nyota wondered what in the hell she had been thinking to pass up opportunity after opportunity with this man. Then again…he was in her room…in the middle of the night…ready to curl up right beside her…


	10. Chapter 10

_The title of this collection is Beginning to End. I'm back and we're not even near the middle yet. I promise to do better. For now here's a little snippet. _

* * *

_**Silent Confessions**_

The first night McCoy held Nyota until morning was after his drunken break in to her dorm room. It wasn't really an actually violation, Gaila had opened the door, pushed him to the side of the bed, and firmly said, "Fix it…_now!_"

McCoy had done the only thing he'd known to do, be honest in his usual gruff demeanor. Armed with his favorite flask filled with liquid courage, he cried. He had shown the ultimate sign of weakness. Nyota was worth it. He'd cry every day if it meant she wouldn't run and hide.

His arms tightened around her frame. It was another night. This time his dorm room and she was fast sleep; curled into a tight ball in his arms. Her hair sprawled across his chest like an ancient oriental fan. Her breaths steady and light, while her lids fluttered with sleep. Rarely did his eyes close. He couldn't bear to part with the sight of her. He was scared that he would wake and she would be gone. This moment a dream that evaporated right before him.

Her body shifted and allowed his limbs to relax until she found a comfortable position. Again his arms circled her, while his legs twisted around her in an attempt to shield her from the outside world. He rested his chin on top of her head and counted the beats of her heart.

_I love you._

He whispered to the air. He'd just reconciled himself to the thought. A new fear surged within him. He couldn't say it aloud. Not yet. He had her back.

Unafraid – in his bed – his life…

Lose of that was not an option.

_I love you._

He mouthed the words without sound in search of the strength to do _this _again.


	11. Chapter 11

See I told you I was going to do better.

_

* * *

__A/N – I have to do it. I'm establishing their history. I am invoking the right of creative liberty. So please don't throw any tomatoes or flames my way. Okay. Continue at your own risk. _

* * *

_**Just Friends**_

_Are you happy?_

It was a common question. Gaila's face was covered in a full grin and her eyes wide with amusement when she asked.

Jim had a look of disbelief and utter shock when he dared to say something other than the wrong name again.

Sulu was still somewhere shaking his head and clutching his side as he laughed thinking about her answer.

Then there was _him_.

There was something in the way his voice faltered when he said the word _happy. _

It trembled.

He paused and his eyes closed, masking another clue to what he was truly feeling.

Nyota noticed he stole an additional breath before he regained his composure and clasped his long, nimble fingers tightly behind his back. She was intelligent. And she definitely wasn't blind. There had been a growing level of comfort in their friendship. At times she had entertained the possibility of more but that was before McCoy, and she had no regrets.

Spock's eyes studied her movements as her head nodded. No doubt he was recording the rate of her breath, measuring the beats of heart, and searching for any indication that she was providing anything less than the truth.

Possessing a gifted tongue, she was unwilling to speak and see any more heart break register in the dark pools of his eyes.

His shoulders drooped.

His lids lowered.

His chin descended.

Against her better judgment, Nyota's hand extended and rested lightly on the side of his face. Spock was her instructor, mentor, but most importantly she considered him a friend.

"I trust that Cadet McCoy is aware that he is the envy of a many a man on this campus." The lightness she'd grown accustomed to returned to his tone.

Many a man, the phrase made her laugh; there was only one at the moment who was disturbed by the change in her romantic status. "Please, feel free to alert him to that fact on my behalf."

"I will take your recommendation under advisement, Cadet."

The conversation ended with a warm smile between the two _friends_.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pinky Swear**_

McCoy searched for them in the sea of people. His eyes trained for Jocelyn's sleek black hair and rosy cheeks. He watched for Joanna's small hand waving in the air, fighting for his attention. Then he heard it, a peel of light and breathy laughter from little lips and eyes beaming brightly with happiness as his favorite little girl screamed, "Daddy."

Tiny arms twined around his neck and effortlessly McCoy lifted his daughter's small frame into the air. Twirling her around and she continued to squeal and cry. She still smelled like strawberries, ice cream, and the scent of everything he'd ever done right in his life. McCoy pulled back from Joanna's grip, memorizing each and every line of her face, comparing it to the image of her the day he left Georgia. Then she was three and she was five. Two years too many had passed but he was thankful for this chance.

"Good to see you Len." Jocelyn's voice broke through the cloud of emotion surrounding him.

It was the first time McCoy had seen his ex – wife since the divorce. There was a tall, broad – shouldered, blonde – haired man standing directly behind Jocelyn with a hand resting in the space at the curve of her neck. Clay Treadway future husband of the former Jocelyn McCoy. At one time he would have been angry – jealous even; as feelings of possessiveness filled him. Jocelyn had been McCoy's first and only love for many years. Time changed them – forcing man and wife to grow apart. No longer did he lament for days gone by. Shuffling through memory after memory for the precise moment his wife's love for him died and their marriage ended.

Now he understood.

"It's good to see you too, Joss." McCoy buried his head in his daughter's neck and nibbled. He'd missed the sound of her giggles tickling his ears.

It's later that night over drinks in the hotel bar that he remembers Jocelyn was his best friend long before they ever became lovers. And it's the first time in years that he's thankful for the comfort in her presence.

"I've never seen you this happy, Len."

There's no accusation in Jocelyn's voice just amusement chased with a sliver of devilment.

"Time heals all wounds." He raises his glass in a mock toast. The sip of bourbon burn t as it meandered down his throat.

Her eyes are full of intensity when they meet his, "Love her – no holding back this time."

It wasn't one of Jocelyn's self – centered demands - tried and true advice from one damaged soul to another.

With his pinky finger extended in her direction, "I swear."


	13. Chapter 13

_Don't start - I know it's been a really...really...REALLY...long time..._

_The muse is finally cooperating with these two. This was prompt for a meme I did on LJ. Hope you enjoy. _

_**Gin Makes You Sin**_

"Come here often?"

Nyota tried her best to add a little southern charm to the greeting. She was rewarded with a twisted grin and the offering of a shot of gin.

"I thought you were a bourbon man?"

She accepted the glass his hand held and took a tentative swallow.

"Gin makes you sin."

There was something in his eyes that mirrored his tone and a shiver shot down her spine. A new wetness crept into the lace that covered her bottom. It didn't take much. She was easy, especially when the man was Leonard McCoy. She directed her attention back to the stage and the series of speeches that played out the career of one Admiral Christopher Pike.

She tried to ignore the finger that brushed across her exposed thigh. She looked around to see if anyone caught the momentary indiscretion. The two colleagues were shielded by darkness and tables intricately arranged in the shape of the ship the guest of honor once held dear. The same finger invaded the space that was still warmed by illicit thoughts of him.

Nyota swallowed what was left in the glass before biting down her lip to silence the moan that wanted, hell needed to escape from her lips when McCoy moved from warmth to wetness. She hissed and cursed as her legs parted and granted him more access. His digits slipped deeper and she was on the edge.

"Told you gin makes you sin."

His lips were so close to her ear…

Too fucking close to her ear…

Her body hummed with the contact and she let go, turning to taste the lips that held the same smirk that started their latest round of debauchery. Their eyes remained open, one testing the other. His lips memorized her movements - mimicking her motions, remixing the dance, and inviting her to take a journey in taste.

Nyota involuntarily shivered and shook, trying to quell the urge to have him…now.

She wasn't about to give in completely. Not here in the middle of a crowded room where crewmembers, former classmates, and friends gathered to celebrate the retirement of their one time superior.

Still her head rolled forward, seeking more of his lips.

The kiss deepened and it was only a matter of time…

"Let's get out of here."

She didn't recognize her voice, lust forcing a husky air to burden her alto.

"Sure," McCoy replied, dragging tongue and teeth from her jaw to the base of her neck, "As soon as you give me back my fingers."


End file.
